


Love You Like I Do

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael go dancing from the comfort of their living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like I Do

_"Well I woke up to the sound of silence, and cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight…"_

The song came on quietly, and Michael hummed along inaudibly, lips moving with the lines.  Gavin stared at his boyfriend’s mouth, mesmerized by the movement.

 _"And I found you with a bottle of wine, your head in the curtains and heart like the Fourth of July…"_   The words washed over Gavin as Michael began to sing along, and Gavin turned to fully watch him.

Michael’s eyes were closed and his singing slowly became louder as he drowned out the rest of the world.  As the song began to pick up, Gavin reached over to turn the radio off.

Michael’s eyes snapped open, and he looked over curiously at Gavin.  ”What’d you do that for?” he asked, but Gavin just held up a finger, turning on the Xbox as he did so.  Moments later, he’d put the song on to play, and he held out a hand for Michael.

"Dance with me," he said.  Michael stared at his hand as the beginning notes filtered out from the TV.  Michael huffed, but took Gavin’s hand.  Gavin felt a grin spread on his face, and he pulled the redhead into a slow sway.  His arms automatically fell around Michael’s neck, and the other’s went to his waist.

Despite in the traditional “leading” position (Michael was the singer, Gavin was the dancer; it was simply how their dynamic worked), Michael’s head found its way to Gavin’s shoulder as he hummed along to the song.  Gavin’s fingers tangled in the hair at the base of Michael’s head as the vibrations from his voice made their way down Gavin’s arm.  Michael’s breath tickled Gavin’s neck as he began to sing along, again.

Gavin gently leaned his head against Michael’s, as he had a height advantage, and just breathed in the scent of the other’s shampoo.  It was faint, overwhelmed by the scent of pure  _Michael_.  He smiled into Michael’s hair, feeling the other press a kiss into his neck during the instrumental break.  The lips didn’t go away as Michael joined in with the band again.

The breath against Gavin’s neck, along with the lips moving against his skin, sent shivers down his back in the best way.   _“‘Cause here we are.  We are shining stars.  We are invincible.  We are who we are…”_  Michael trailed off to press another kiss to Gavin’s neck before rejoining at the chorus.

Gavin marveled at the man in his arms, and he buried his face into Michael’s hair, mouthing nonsense as he just took in the scent of him.

"Not going anywhere, idiot," Michael murmured into his neck as the song died.  Even after the song had stopped and the Xbox screen turned dark, they just stood in the middle of the room, swaying back and forth.  Michael sang quietly, and Gavin just closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-playlist for this was basically Carry On by Fun. on repeat. You know, just in case you can't tell.


End file.
